Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for securing devices from unwanted activity (e.g. malware, etc.). Oftentimes, such security systems have provided security from unwanted activity by performing monitoring and scanning operations. However, traditional security systems have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, a level of security applied by traditional security systems has conventionally been static, thus resulting in unnecessary resource consumption when the level of security is higher than that necessary to detect unwanted activity and further resulting in insufficient security when the level of security is lower than that necessary to detect the unwanted activity.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.